1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ant-free pet dishes and more particularly pertains to pet dishes which can be left unmonitored for an extended period of time with risk of insect infestation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal feeding dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal feeding dishes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retarding the contamination of the food by crawling insects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,124 to Bergen, a pet bowl which can be slidingly raised above the ground to inhibit insects.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,302 to Alnafissa and 5,109,800 to Williams both describe pet bowls provided with insect trapping adhesive to prevent insects from reaching the food.
The use of a water-filled moat to reduce pest infestation in animal feeding dishes is suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,166 to Ahuna and 5,031,575 to Phillips.
In this respect, ant-free pet dishes according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing pet dishes which can be left unmonitored for an extended period of time without risk of insect infestation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ant-free pet dishes which can be left unmonitored for an extended period of time without risk of insect infestation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.